


Miril Min

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of Drabbles by Helmaninquiel [35]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine stargazing with Haldir, and throughout the night, Haldir falls deeply in love for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miril Min

You released the hand of the March Warden as the vast expanse of night met your vision. Under the trees of Lorien, there were nights where not even the moon could break through its protective embrace. But out here, in the wild lands of men, could you see the unobstructed view of the stars elves held so dear.

“These are the very stars that guided me where when the Orcs…” You trailed off, unable to finish. And the usually stern March Warden stepped up beside you, a comforting hand resting on your shoulder.

You had only been in Lorien for three years now. After Orcs had raided your village not far south, you had fled to the only help you knew which to seek - the unending hospitality of the elves. So few had journeyed with you, and fewer still had survived it all the way to the forest. By the time the two week journey had come to a close, there were only a handful, and you had been so hungry that you had collapsed at the first elf you had seen running towards you.

The very elf that stood beside you now.

“The danger is gone now. The great eye of the south has been vanquished by the smallest of men.” You still had nightmares of the flames on the horizon, that had blocked out the stars in the night. Only the brightest had shone and led you north to the edge of the very woods you stood in now. “You need not worry.”

“Will you tell me of them?” you asked quietly. It was a small request. The March Warden had insisted on the voyage to the end of the trees in an attempt to get you some fresh air. Only, it seemed to be for a greater purpose.

“That is why we’ve come. If you intend to stay in Lorien, you must learn of the stars and what they mean.” You had been trying to learn just their language first. And while every elf was happy to teach you a few words here and there, your tongue was unable to form the proper sounds. He stepped closer and though the night was warm, it seemed even warmer with him standing so close to you.

“The one to the west, just over the one twinkling in the winds, is Daugion, named for a great warrior many years ago-”

“Daugion,” you repeated softly. And Haldir paused, glancing to you with a small twitch of his lips. But you took no notice as you stated at nature’s lights.

“He died in battle, protecting Lorien from the wrath of Sauron.” You listened intently, trying to imagine the Elven warrior the elf spoke of. “The same night of his death, was the first time this star shone. It is said that Erû reincarnated his soul so that he may live forever watching over the forest of his Queen.”

“His Queen?”

“Lady Galadriel.” Oh, of course. He seemed to be even closer as your eyes darted to another.

“There is The Star of Ered Luin. It is said to be for the dwarves that have been displaced in the last few centuries. A star to guide them to their new homeland.”

“Ered Luin,” you murmured.

“Then there is Miril Min.” But he offered no explanation as he pointed. But you did not need one. It was the star that had led you to the forest. There was no way you could not recognize it.

“Miril Min… And what does that mean?”

“My Shining Jewel.” He was much closer than you remembered and you flushed as he did not seem to be glancing to the star, but instead to you. You glanced at him curiously, and a soft smile was lighting his face up to be far brighter than the star that outshine them all. “Forgive me for asking, Mellon, but I must ask before I speak any bolder. Do you intend to stay in Lorien for a while?”

You gave a small shrug. “As long as the elves will have me, I will stay.”

The answered seemed to relieve him. “Then I will continue.” You stated at him in confusion. “No star has shone brighter in this forest than you.”

“Haldir?” you asked quietly, surprised. The elf rarely spoke of personal matters, as he seemed to distance himself from you. “What are you saying?”

“There is but a short time you have left, compared to the many years I have lived and shall hope to live. But I do not wish to waste another moment without you to call my own.” Your attention was torn completely from the sky. You only stared at the blonde elf confessing what you had suspected he kept locked away in his facade for some time. Surely this wasn’t spring of the moment?

“I do not call this wasting time,” you spoke, stopping him. “Merely… becoming closer. Becoming friends, and… apparently more. But this will only end in heartbreak.”

“A pain I would willingly bear to remember on cold nights the joy we may bring.” There was no denying the attraction that you held for the elf. He inspired you on an intellectual level that had been lacking in your village. He always greeted you no matter who he was in a deep conversation with, brightening your day. And he took you on trips like this to see the stars. A lifetime with him, you trusted, would be a happy one.

“Then I would be honored to spend my days with you in comparison to your years.” You stepped close enough that you were nearly touching and your fingers touched his jaw lightly to angle his head closer to yours. “I would be like Daugion if I could. And watch over this forest in my afterlife, so that I may see you prosper and live as you were intended. These three years may not have been the merriest of my time, but they have been undeniably the most intriguing. And I can see my future years being warm and full of love.”

His voice was but a whisper, but you heard it louder than anything in the clearing. “Miril min.” And his kiss was unexpected, yet warm and welcomed. And as you pulled away, you couldn’t help the cheeky smirk that mirrored the one he wore when he thought of a good comment

“You know, in my language, they just say ‘my love’, Haldir.”

He allowed a smirk to show in return, the one you knew was coming. “I like to think myself above common men vying for your affection. I’m clearly the better shot.”

Your smirk turned to a pout of mock annoyance. “Just because you could hear me breathing in the forest does not mean you’re a better shot. Besides, you missed-”

“I meant to. Otherwise, this would be impossible.” You were about to ask what when he was kissing you once more, and you had to concede. Sometimes you could miss on purpose if you had a much better plan to stop someone’s heart later.


End file.
